What Happens When
by SoraTakinouchi
Summary: Taichi, Sora and Yamato - trying to come up with a song. What happens on the way? [One-shot Taiorato]


_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon._

"So, Yamato, what have you written so far?" Taichi asked as he peered over Yamato's shoulder who was leaning against the foot of couch he and Sora were sitting on, a pad and a pencil in his lap.

"Nothing." Yamato replied shortly, averting his pad.

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a _damn_ idea _what_ to write."

"How about start with twinkle twinkle little star?"

"Yeah, and end with Baba black sheep." Sora smirked.

"Baba black _sheep_?" Taichi raised his eyebrows, "What are you, _four_?"

"Oh yeah, like Twinkle twinkle little star is just another name of Katy Perry's Teenage dream."

"Teenage _dream_, Sora?" Yamato quirked an eyebrow.

"What? I like that song."

"Of all the CDs and all the songs I have given you, you could only think of _Teenage Dream_ as an example of sophistication? Uh, sophistica_ted_?"

"Yeah, I bet Fireworks is much more like a grown up twinkle twinkle little star."

"Nah, Fireflies by owlcity."

"I never got pass that dude's name."

"It's not his _real_ name."

"Oh yeah? Thanks for clearing that up, Yamato." Taichi rolled his eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Seriously, though, _owl_ city? A city of _owls_? A city _owned_ by an owl? I never get that."

"What about Simple Plan? Isn't that a weird name too? I mean, is the plan of forming a _band_ was simple or their _songs_ are simple?"

"I've heard of a singer called Muddy Waters." Yamato mused.

"There's one called Hot Chilly Rae."

"Yeah, I love his song Hey Juliet."

"Well, there are all sorts of weird names. I think they do it for the sake of publicity."

"Thank _you_, Yamato. What would we have done without your _enlight_ening wisdom!?" Taichi said sarcastically.

"Drool and crawl on fours?"

"Huh, like he doesn't still do that."

"Sora! I _don't _drool!"

"All over your pillow when sleeping. Tell me about it."

"_Disgusting._"

"Yup."

"When did it start getting about me? We were discussing Yamato's inability to come up with another pathetic love song so we can go to the festival _already_!"

"My songs aren't pathetic."

"Why do you have to write it _now,_ again?"

"Because I want all the help I can get and you guys are just gonna bail after the festival."

"Wow, thanks for the bucket full of trust."

"Hey romeo, juliet, shut it! Think of something to _write_ so we can get our butts off the couch."

"Is it the couch or your butt?"

"I say we began with twinkle twinkle little star."

"I say you need a zipper on your mouth."

"With a big _pad_lock."

"And the only keys in my possession."

"So controlling, Sora."

"Twinkle twinkle LITTLE STAR! How I wonder WHAT YOU - _ow,_ it hurts!"

"That was the point."

"Show me your nails, Sora. I'm sure they got razor blades at the tips."

"They are perfectly fine, _thank_ you."

"The _song_, guys."

"You are not interested in _my_ idea."

"_Any_thing but twinkle twinkle."

"Will Humpty Dumpty do?"

"Ugh, _anything_ but nursery rhymes."

"Hey, Sora, you are his girlfriend."

"_So?_"

"So? _So!?_ So you should frigging give him some of your love sick ideas."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"_What?!_ You are the Bearer of Crest of - _OW!_ That's _twice _in a day!"

"I _don't_ get to be the Bearer of Crest of Love _because_ I have any _love sick_ ideas."

"_Really?_ Then why _do _Yamato likes you?"

"None of _you_r business."

"Yamato, why do you like her?"

"Why should I tell _you_?" Yamato asked drily, glancing at Sora who was slightly pink in face.

"Is it because she is always serious? That her brain resembles a dried out walnut?"

"She's not _always_ serious. She's really funny sometimes."

"Yeah, _some_times. Like one time in some _years_."

"She's not a clown like you, if that's what you wanna know."

"Great, thanks for the compliment. What else about her?"

"Taichi, -"

"Is it because she gets so worked up easily?"

"She doesn't get worked up easily. Well, maybe with you. But with me, she's really patient."

"Uh-huh. And I am the Queen of England."

"Huh, I was starting to wonder if you are gay. Turns out I was right after all."

"So she is patient?"

"Yes. And usually very cool and casual about everything."

"You couldn't possibly like her because she is such a tomboy, huh?"

"That's part of her charm."

"So she's _charming_?"

"Whenever she wants to be."

"Are you guys _forgetting_ that I'm _still_ in the room?"

"Mmm, oh."

"_What?!_ It's not like we are saying something _bad_ about you."

"Well, _you_ are actually. I'm not."

"So, got any ideas from your funny, patient and _charming_ tomboy?"

"_My _tomboy?"

"Taichi, you are -"

"I like that." Yamato said with a slow smile spreading on his face, "I think I'm starting to get an idea."

"There you go! One hot, _sizzling_ idea, curtsey of _me!_"

"You're such a jerk."

"Ha! Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I _didn't_."

"Of course you did! Your boyfriend was all compliments."

"Oh, shut up."

"Yamato?"

"Hm."

"In a zone?"

"Hm."

"He's in a _zone_."

"I just heard that."

"You can get him to agree with _anything_ you want right now. Once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Well, actually, he does that every time he's writing a song."

"And you never took advantage of that?"

"Taichi, _grow_ up!"

"Watch this." Taichi leaned forward, "Yamato?"

"Hm."

"Are you busy?"

"Hm."

"Is there still that steak in your fridge you were talking about this morning?"

"Hm."

"Can I eat it?"

"Hm."

"Taichi, _really?_"

"_Shh_. He's like hypnotized."

Sora rolled her eyes.

"Yamato, can I borrow your guitar?"

"Hm."

"And all the CDs?"

"Hm." Sora started smiling.

"And that assignment you did in Math?"

"Hm." Sora chuckled.

"Ask him if we should go to the festival without him."

"Nah, there are more important things to get him to agree about."

"Yeah, like _food_?"

"Yup."

"_Jerk_."

"Hush. Yamato, can I borrow your hair gel?"

"Don't you dare ask _that!_"

"_Sshhh._"

"Hm."

"_Ha!_ See?"

"He'll _kill_ you."

"Yamato, you won't kill me, right?"

"Hm."

"You _swear?_"

"Hm." Sora laughed.

"And you also agree that you are a blond chick and have a girly voice?"

"_Taichi!_"

"Hm."

"And that Taichi is smarter than you?"

"Hm - wait, _what?_"

"_Ha!_"

"Of all the things, _that's _what you can't agree to?"

"Tough luck."

"Of _course_ you are not smarter than me."

"Do you have any idea what _else _you have agreed to, Yamato?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be caring so much about your _smartass_ status if you do."

"What?"

"Taichi just took advantage of your zoned out brain."

"No, he didn't." Yamato muttered in disbelief, standing up and facing the others on the couch.

"He did."

"You allowed me to eat the remaining steak, use your guitar, borrow your CDs, have your Math assignment, oh and also your hair gel."

"I'll _kill_ you."

"You promised you won't." Sora said matter-of-factly.

"Oh and you also agreed to the fact that you are a blond _chick._"

"_And_ have a girly voice."

"Ok, but did I swear to beat the _crap _out of him without killing him?"

"Uhhh. . . ."

"No, you didn't."

"_Sora!_"

"Good that!" Yamato lunged forward. Taichi let out a deadly howl as he scrambled over the couch, barely escaping Yamato. He went behind Sora and held her in front of him.

"Save me!"

"Taichi - _what_ -?"

"Sora, save me from your blood thirsty boyfriend!"

"You deserve it!"

Yamato tried to come around Sora but Taichi moved in a circle, dragging Sora with him.

"I'm your best friend, Sora. What will you do without me?"

"She will have some sensible life."

"With _you?_ Impossible."

"Taichi, let go!"

"Blond chick, my _foot_! I'll make sure not to let you leave here in any condition to touch my Guitar _or_ hair gel."

"So, I can still use your assignment?"

"You won't _live_ to use that." Yamato made another move. They were now circling the couch with Taichi holding Sora between them.

"You swore you won't kill me!"

"Go for it, Yamato! Teach him a lesson!"

"You traitor!"

"Hey, I am being faithful to my boyfriend."

"Couldn't you have stopped him, Sora?"

"Ha. She was enjoying it too."

"_What?!"_

"He's lying, Yamato. Trying to divide us."

"Oh yeah? Didn't you suggest asking him if we can go without him?"

"Sora?!"

"Ummm . . ."

"See, Yamato? Your best buddy here didn't leave you."

"Oh shut up." Yamato said annoyingly as he tried to grab hold of Taichi's one arm flailing from behind Sora. His foot tripped on the carpet and before they knew all three of them crashed down on the couch, on top of one another.

"_OW._" Taichi let out a strangled moan from the bottom. Yamato tried to smack him but Sora was blocking him, still trying to understand what was going on.

"Gotcha, Taichi."

"That's my arm, Yamato."

"Get . . . off, you two!"

"I . . . can't . . . breathe."

"Don't you two _dare _make out on me!"

"Ugh. Shut up, Taichi."

"Let me _up_!"

"Not yet. Promise me you won't touch any of my things?"

"Yamato, can you ask that _after_ getting off me?"

"Are you two really . . . making . . . out on me?" Taichi groaned.

"Taichi, shut _up_!"

"Promise, Taichi, swear on your life if you ever wanna get off this couch on two legs."

"I think my lungs are just squashed potatoes now."

"I hate squashed potatoes."

"Sorry milady, for not consulting your favorite dish before referring to my squashed lungs." Taichi said in an irritated gasp.

"_Taichi!_"

"Yamato, _move!_"

"Fine, you got my word. I won't touch the steak."

"And my hair gel."

"And your hairgel."

"And my guitar?"

"And your guitar."

"And my assignment?"

"And your -"

"JUST SAY YOU WON'T TOUCH HIS ANYTHING AND LET ME UP!" Yamato and Taichi winced loudly.

"Okay, okay, I won't touch your anything."

"Swear?"

"He swears alright, now GET OFF!"

Before, however, Yamato could move, there came a loud _CRACK_ from underneath them.

"My ribs finally gave up!"

"Oh, shut up. It's the couch." Yamato said, standing up and looking at the couch anxiously that had tilted downwards from the middle, "Get off, you idiot."

"Sora, _move!_"

Yamato took Sora's arm and dragged her up from Taichi. He was ridiculously trapped in the crashed structure of couch, his waist and shoulders much lower than his arms and legs.

"You look like a turtle on his back." Sora commented.

"Help me up!"

"Come on, Sora, I can't lift this thing on my own."

"This _thing?_ _Thing?_"

"You're hardly human with that dinosaur appetite of yours."

Sora put an arm in front of Yamato as he tried to help Taichi out of his hole, "Wait."

"What?"

"Just _look_ at him. He's completely on our mercy. He won't be able to move without our help."

"Ohhh, yeah." Yamato nodded thoughtfully.

"Guys, shut up and help me up."

"You can get him to agree to _any_thing."

"_Exactly_ what he did to me."

"Yup."

"Sora, when did you become so evil?"

"I have my moments."

"_Soooo,_ Taichi." Yamato drawled menacingly, leaning forward. Taichi frowned.

"I don't like the sound of it."

"Will you bear all the food expenses in the festival?"

"By all you mean . . . ?"

"Me and Sora included."

"Don't I just _love_ you!"

"_No way!_ I'm planning to test every food stall there and -"

"That is, you get to _go_ there, which you won't until we let you up."

"Which _we_ won't until you agree to bear all our expenses."

"Do you two have any idea how completely like an evil couple you two look?"

Sora and Yamato grinned at each other.

"Quarter of you expenses."

"You're in no position to bargain. But three quarters."

"Ughhh. _Half._"

Yamato looked at Sora, who shrugged.

"Fine."

"Now let me up."

"Oh no. We are just getting started."

"What _now?_" Taichi moaned.

"You admit that you are like an annoying little girl who talks _too_ much and too loud in her squeaky, irritating voice."

Taichi glared at Sora.

"Let's go, Sora."

"Wait! Fine, I admit."

"_Yayyy!_"

"Just let me up now!"

"And you swear not to touch _any_ of my things, no CDs, hair gel, anything?"

"Yeah, yeah, I swear."

"And now, Taichi, do you admit that I am smarter than you?"

"_What?!_ No way!"

"Ah-huh." Yamato took Sora's arm and turned away.

"Sora, don't let your boyfriend control you like that!"

Sora looked at him over her shoulder and brought Yamato to a stop.

"For the good times' sake, get me out of here!"

"Sora, don't listen to him."

"Sora, remember who is your best friend."

"Sora, he puked in your hat."

"I apologized, you manipulator. Manipulative - whatever."

"Doesn't change the fact."

"Stop it, both of you." Sora said, rolling her eyes. They both looked at her.

"Taichi, whether you admit it or not, we all know you are silly."

"Yup."

"Shut it, Romeo."

"And Yamato, you showed no better sense of wisdom by getting him to admit it."

"Which I didn't, by the way."

"Come on; just get him out of there."

"_Finally._"

They pulled Taichi to his feet. He groaned and moaned as he straightened his back up. He looked at the tilted in part of the couch, assessing the damage.

"Hey, what's that?" Yamato frowned as he put his hand in the damaged area and pulled out something white and crumpled out of reorganization.

"It looks like your pad you were writing that song on."

"Looks _exactly_ like it."

"It _is_ the pad I was writing my song on."

"Oh."

The three looked at each other; hairs wild, clothes crumpled, then at the broken couch; the cover of which was almost touching the floor from the middle, then at the crumpled pad Yamato had finally written few lyrics on and which was barely holding together after all three of them had struggled on it.

"That's what happens when the three of us decide to go to the festival together." Yamato muttered.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Then all three of them burst out laughing.

x-x-x

A/N: So, right now, I'm running on Taiorato fever. Second Taiorato in a row and ideas kept coming. Please, _please_ review? I still haven't got a single review on my first Taiorato so kinda bummed here. I just wanna know if I am any good at this stuff. Because, seriously, my sense of humor is a bit doubtful. I need some reassurance as to if I really _do_ have one. So, guys, review! It means a lot to me.


End file.
